1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a roll printing apparatus including a cleaning device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention is focused on printing processes, such as printed electronics technology, as an alternative and/or replacement for some conventional lithography processes used in industries such as semiconductors and LCDs. Printing processes may simplify a process compared to a conventional lithography processes, thereby reducing production time and production costs.
Through printing processes, such as printed electronics technology, desired patterns may be printed on various electronic elements, such as electronic circuits, sensors, solar cells, flexible displays and RFIDs, using various materials.
Further, printing processes such as printed electronics technology may use substrates made of various materials, such as plastic, fiber and paper. Thus, the range of applications for printed electronics technology is good.
Printing processes may include reverse offset printing. Reverse offset printing may utilize an ink having a low viscosity for printing desired patterns on thin film transistors (TFTs), color filters (C/Fs) and so on. Reverse offset printing may use a cliche to transfer the ink, and the cliche may be cleaned and reused after printing. Residual ink and/or foreign substances on the cliche may influence pattern quality in subsequent processes. The cliche may be cleaned so that foreign substances and/or cleaning solution does not remain on the cliche.